


Cinta Buta

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Levi Song Festival 2016, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Banyak definisi tentang cinta, namun arti dari cinta yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kisah cinta Levi saat ini adalah buta. —LeviHan fanfiction for Levi Song Festival 2016. Oneshot. DLDR.—





	

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**for Levi Song Festival 2016 – Day Five**

**Cinta Buta © KurosawaReika**

**Prompt :** La Vie en rose was the signature song of popular French singer Édith Piaf, written in 1945 and has been covered by several artists over the years, including a 1950 version by Louis Armstrong.

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. _La Vie en rose_ belongs to Édith Piaf. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoe

 **Warning :** Alternate Universe, OOC.

*          *          *

Cinta itu buta, kata orang-orang kasmaran yang berencana kawin lari karena pernikahan mereka ditentang keluarga. Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia, kata laki-laki baru puber yang dekat dengan wanita seumuran ibunya. Cinta itu tidak mengenal jarak, kata perempuan yang dengan bangganya memamerkan foto sang pacar di depan menara Eiffel. Cinta itu tidak mengenal status keluarga, kata laki-laki ahli waris perusahaan mobil ternama sedunia pada pacarnya yang adalah seorang _waitress_ di cafe dekat rumahnya. Cinta itu tidak hanya soal fisik, kata wanita yang menikah dengan pria dengan disabilitas. Sementara menurut kamus besar bahasa Indonesia, cinta itu berarti suka sekali, sayang benar, yang ditujukan kepada sesama makhluk. Cinta juga memiliki arti susah hati atau khawatir, dan risau, terhadap orang yang dicintainya.

            Nyatanya Levi lebih setuju dengan definisi cinta yang terakhir disebutkan itu, ketika sepasang mata kelabunya menatap layar ponsel dengan dahi berkerut.

            Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu Levi, pria dengan profesi sebagai dokter bedah yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya namun tetap diberi gelar dokter tertampan se-rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, mencoba menelepon Hanji namun hasilnya nihil. Wanita yang sudah empat tahun hidup seatap bersamanya itu bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe. Teman-teman terdekat mereka sering bertanya soal nama belakang Zoe itu. Maka Hanji dengan enteng menjawab kalau dia tidak sudi menyandang nama Ackerman di belakang namanya, katanya setiap orang yang punya nama belakang Ackerman itu punya tabiat aneh. Hanya saja Hanji tidak sadar kalau julukan androgini yang melekat padanya saja sudah cukup membuktikan kalau tabiatnya sudah aneh. Sehingga Levi hanya diam saja ketika Hanji mulai curhat pada orang lain tentang kebiasaan _clean freak­_ -nya yang menurut Hanji sudah di luar batas kewajaran.

            Kembali masalah ponsel, Levi menjadi makin tidak sabar ketika melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat tiga puluh menit. Dengan kedua lengan dilipat siku di depan dada dan kaki duduk bersila di atas sofa, Levi memandangi dengan sinis jarum jam yang enggan untuk berhenti. Memangnya pekerjaan peneliti itu sebanyak apa, sampai hampir setiap hari wanita berkacamata ini selalu pulang larut malam, Levi tidak habis pikir.

            Dan tepat ketika Levi menyambar kunci mobil di meja depan televisi karena kesabarannya sudah habis, dari arah pintu terdengar suara kunci pintu yang diputar. Levi berdiri penuh antisipasi di depan sofa ketika suara langkah kaki berat dan lambat terdengar menuju ke arahnya. Tak sampai tiga menit, wanita yang ditunggunya sejak tadi muncul dengan ikatan rambut yang sudah acak-acakan, kacamata turun sampai ke ujung hidung, dan cengiran kuda yang sok polos. Mata sayu yang menahan kantuk menatap Levi dengan pandangan memelas, memohon agar Levi tidak menghukumnya untuk puasa menonton anime tentang titan yang sedang hits di televisi pada akhir minggu nanti.

            Maka sebelum Levi menyemprotnya dengan seribu satu ceramah dan nasihat, Hanji berlari ke pelukan Levi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh Levi.

            “Aku pulang~~” katanya dengan nada suara yang diayun, berusaha bicara dengan nada imut tapi hanya dihadiahi jitakan oleh Levi.

            “Menurutmu sudah jam berapa sekarang, Mata Empat? Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat?”

            Hanji tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Levi, dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Levi tidak bereaksi dan tidak membalas pelukan Hanji. Tidak habis akal untuk membujuk, Hanji melonggarkan pelukannya dan mencium Levi tepat di bibir. Bukan ciuman yang sarat napsu, melainkan kecupan lembut yang menyiratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan Levi tidak perlu khawatir.

            Senyum Hanji makin lebar ketika mendapati pandangan Levi berubah melembut setelahnya. “Maaf, Eren kemarin lupa memberi Sawney makan jadi dia sakit, makanya aku harus merawatnya intensif. Padahal besok adalah hari besar untuknya. Aku tidak ingin membuat Bean jadi kecewa terhadapnya.”

            “Jangan bicara seolah-olah dua kelinci percobaanmu itu manusia, Kacamata. Besok jadwal mereka dikawin-silangkan tapi kau bicara seolah-olah besok mereka akan menikah.”

            Hanji cemberut sebentar lalu tertawa, “Aku sudah menyuruh Moblit untuk menghiasi kandang mereka dengan bunga-bunga mawar. Semoga mereka suka, hehehe.”

            Rasanya Levi ingin mencubit pipi Hanji yang merona karena senang itu. Aneh memang, setiap melihat Hanji berceloteh ria tentang kelinci-kelinci percobaannya Levi merasa bak mendengar suara malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi. Ceria dan membawa kebahagiaan, membuat Levi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga tiap kali melihat Hanji tertawa lebar. Kalau kata pujangga-pujangga zaman dahulu, setiap kata dan suara yang terucap seketika berubah menjadi alunan lagu romansa. Levi jadi teringat akan kata-kata yang dikutip dari puisi-puisi romantis yang didengarnya dari Oluo ketika merayu Petra, dan karena agak jijik maka Levi tidak pernah berniat mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu pada Hanji. Biarlah gombalan rayuan itu berputar-putar dalam benaknya saja.

            “Kau sudah makan?”

            Hanji mengangguk-angguk semangat, lalu memeluk Levi lagi erat-erat. Kali ini Levi balas memeluknya juga. Tangannya yang besar mengusap-usap punggung dan kepala Hanji, dengan dalih ingin merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Keanehan lain, setiap kali Levi memeluk Hanji dia bisa merasakan kehangatan bagai berada di taman bunga dengan siraman cahaya matahari pagi yang penuh vitamin. Pelukan Hanji selalu berhasil membawa energi positif untuknya.

            Sepuluh menit kemudian berlalu dan mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, membuat kaki Levi mulai kram.

            “Hei, Kacamata, badanmu berat.” Levi berusaha melepaskan pelukan ketika mendapati kepala Hanji terkulai tanpa perlawanan di bahunya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi kalau saat ini Hanji sudah jatuh tertidur.

            “Dasar bodoh, bisa tertidur bahkan dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini kalau bukan aneh namanya apalagi...” Rasanya Levi ingin tertawa.

            Dan sebelum Hanji mulai mengorok dan membasahi bahunya dengan liur, Levi tanpa kesusahan segera menggendong Hanji dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa wanita itu ke kamar tidur. Hanji diletakkan di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, kemudian Levi menyelimutinya hingga separuh badan. Levi melepas kacamata Hanji dan meletakannya di nakas, lalu duduk di sampingnya sembari memandangi wajah tidur Hanji.

            Kata-kata Erwin ketika Levi curhat ingin melamar Hanji empat tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya.

            _“Aku bahkan sering lupa kalau Hanji adalah wanita, dan setelah kau curhat begini aku jadi meragukan wanita idealmu itu sebenarnya seperti apa. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau yang paling mengerti dirimu sendiri. Kuharap kau bisa mencuri perhatiannya lebih daripada kelinci-kelinci itu, Levi. Hidup bahagialah bersamanya, Levi. Kau harus tahu kalau aku akan jadi orang yang paling menantikan saat dimana aku akan menyandang predikat paman dari anak-anak kalian nanti.”_

            Cinta memang buta, Levi mengakui itu sekarang.

*          *          *

**\- TAMAT –**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Halo.  
> Saya datang lagi di hari kelima Levi Song Festival 2016 ini dengan fanfic LeviHan. Ini fic pertama saya untuk pairing kocak satu ini, maafkan kalau belum sesuai dengan ekspektasi pembaca sekalian.  
> Sebenarnya saya suka harem Levi—Levi dipasangkan dengan siapa pun bagi saya oke saja. Saya berharap kedepannya bisa menulis untuk pairing RivaMika, ehehehe.  
> Tentang prompt, saya merasa kalau lagu La Vie en rose ini nuansa romantisnya sangat kental, dan terbayang dalam benak saya tentang sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Maka yang terbayang dalam benak saya adalah kata-kata “cinta itu buta”, hahaha.
> 
> Terakhir, selalu ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. Arigachu.


End file.
